The Last Mew?
by poke12101
Summary: Spark believes he is the last mew in existence. This Christmas his only wish is for the chance to meet another like him. Do you think he will get his wish? A Christmas story. Merry Christmas everyone, and a happy new year!


A poke12101 production:

The Last Mew?

----------

Disclaimer:

I own only the plot and the few characters I've made up in this story I do not own Pokémon or its' characters.

----------

It was two days before Christmas. Spark stared out of the window, which he lay in front of, watching the snow fall. It came in slowly, and landed gently on the concrete sidewalk. It was cold and wet, outside, but he was well protected inside.

He watched the snow, but he looked for something beyond it. He was waiting for something to come into view at any moment, something he knew would not come. His eyes narrowed as he gave another hard look through the pane of glass. His eyes failed to find even the slightest glimpse of what he was looking for. He sighed, his breath fogging up the window slightly.

----------

Spark, as you may well have guessed, is a Pokémon. He is, however, no ordinary Pokémon. He is a mew, yes a mew. He is a Pokémon of legend, one of the greatest, so they say. They say that mews are supposed to be happy, carefree, and joyful. Yet this mew is sad and depressed because he assumed that he was the last.

'Why would he think that?' you may wonder. It is merely because in his life he has seen a total of no other mews. Do not think for a second, that he has not tried to search for others. In truth, it has been one of the few things he has ever done. For years he has been searching, but the earth is big and he is small. You may wonder how old he is, that he has been searching for years with no results. Actually he is quite young, a mere four hundred and fifty one years old.

You seem to be confused now, perhaps you do not know. Mews live for thousands of years. Yes it is true; mews live much longer than humans. So perhaps you can understand now the plight of this young mew. He faces the possibility of facing his entire life, without seeing another like him. How would you feel knowing that you were the last human being, on an earth totally populated with Pokémon?

Now you understand his sorrow, his problem. Now I think we will listen in on his life for awhile. I think that his luck in his search may change. We will have to see for ourselves.

----------

A person entered the room and dropped two bags on the floor. He then took a seat next to the most dominate aspect of the room, the fire place. He sat there, in his chair, rubbing the warmth back into his hands, all the time staring at the Pokémon that lay on the windowsill, staring out of the window. The man saw the sad expression on his friend's face and was moved to speak.

"Don't say anything." Spark said in anticipation of the man's words. "There is nothing anyone could say to comfort me." he added glumly.

"You're not the last." The man said quickly. The words were of little meaning to Spark.

"I don't know anymore Thomas." Spark said, depressed.

Then there was silence, no one spoke. They sat there, on opposite sides of the room, watching the snow fall outside through the window, their thoughts in other places. Thomas couldn't remember ever seeing his friend so depressed. He couldn't even remember when this had all started.

"Hey, cheer up. Christmas is only two days away." He said with a smile. Spark sat there, completely unresponsive, still staring out of the window. Thomas continued to wait for a response, and when none came he tried again.

"I bet your dying to know what you got for Christmas, right?" asked Thomas hopefully, still no response. Thomas waited for a few more seconds before giving up. He got up from the chair and took a seat next to Spark. Mimicking his sad expression he looked out of the window with him.

"So what exactly is it you hope to find outside of this window?" asked Thomas.

"You really want to know?" asked Spark, who broke his attention away from the window. Thomas looked at his friend and nodded a yes.

"What I hope to find is someone who won't continuously annoy me with questions while trying to lighten my mood." They looked at each other with an expression of seriousness. Then they burst out laughing. After a few more seconds, silence fell.

"Just an idea," said Thomas as he stood up, "why don't you try asking for what you want, for Christmas." He then walked over and picked up the two bags.

"I'm going now, to that family get together. Make sure the house isn't robbed while I'm gone" he then proceeded to the door.

"Merry Christmas Thomas." said Spark. Thomas stopped and turned around.

"Thank you Spark and Merry Christmas to you too. I hope you find what you're looking for." He turned around and left through the doorway. He didn't hear Spark respond on the way out,

"I hope so too." He had said it in a low voice, more to himself then anyone else.

----------

It was Christmas Eve, only a few more hours left in the day. It was beginning to snow harder and harder by the hour. Soon it would become a full out blizzard. Spark wandered the hallways of the house, but would occasionally stop to look out of a window.

It was about ten after ten that he stopped at a window in the first floor foyer. Looking through the window he saw a hole in the clouds. Through the hole shone a single bright star. It was here that he made his Christmas wish.

"Oh Christmas star, please give me what I really want for Christmas. I ask only for the opportunity to meet someone like me. Please, please grant me my wish." as soon as it had come, it had gone. The clouds once again covered the sky, and snow once again fell. It fell harder and harder outside of the window. Spark sighed once again, and turned to fly away when he noticed something.

He could have sworn he had seen something fly right past the window. He would have rushed right back to the window, had a nock not come to the door. He flew to the door and opened it. He was instantly met with a fury of cold air and snow. Something slipped past the door and he forced it shut. The snow fell to the floor and the cold air became warmer, as he turned around to see who had entered.

Floating in mid air in front of the fireplace was a pink mew, from all appearances a female. She curled herself up to try and stay warm. He continued to stare at her in shock. After a few minutes of utter silence she turned around to look at him.

"You alright?" she asked in a distinctly feminine voice. It took him a second to snap out of it.

"I should be asking you that, being I'm not the one who just came in from a blizzard." She nodded in agreement.

"Well I just needed to get warmed up was all. I'm going up to Flagstaff, would have never gone this way if the weather man hadn't said it wasn't going to snow. Well, it just goes to shows what you get for believing a guy on TV." She paused a second before asking again, "You sure you're alright?" he had been staring at her again.

"You're a… a…" he stuttered.

"What, a girl? You've got a problem with that?" she asked defensively.

"… a mew." he finished.

"So? What are you then?" she asked.

"I've never seen any other mews before." He said, still slightly in shock.

"Never seen another mew before?" she asked a little bit shocked herself.

"Well… congratulations on seeing one." she said, "Maybe we should sit down."

----------

They sat at the table in the informal dining area next to the kitchen, each sipping at a cup of hot cocoa.

"So you're how old?" she asked.

"Four hundred and fifty one years old." he answered.

"Okay, so your one year younger than me, and you've never seen another mew?" she asked.

"That pretty much sums it up." He answered. She nodded and took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"So you must be full of questions huh?"

"Yep."

"So, ask me the questions then."

"Oh, yes." He took another sip of his cocoa before continuing. "So just making sure but, you are a girl right?"

"Yes." She answered.

"…and I'm a…"

"Yes you are a guy." She cut in.

"Are there lots of other mews out there?"he asked. She thought for a second as she took another sip of her drink.

"I don't know for sure," she began, "You see I only know about the few other mews that I've run into throughout the years."

"How many have you run into?" he asked.

"About three, only one of them is nice though. The other two I work with at my job, they are a real pain sometimes."

"What about the other one?" he asked curiously.

"Who?"

"The other one, you said there was three."

"Oh... uh, that was you." She answered. He nodded in understanding.

"Glad to see you think I'm nice." He said with a smile. She blushed slightly with that comment.

"Anymore questions?" she asked.

"Actually yes, just making sure but, as far as powers go they are what exactly?"

"You should be able to make a shield around yourself or others. You definitely should have a hyper beam. Others are; flying, floating, psychic sight, past projection, transformation into any Pokémon, and teleportation." She finished.

"Okay I know what most of those are, but what is past projection?" he asked confused. She smiled,

"Past projection is fun. By concentrating psychic energy on an object we can see its entire past and anything connected to it."

"So those are all the powers we have?" he asked after drinking the last bit of his cocoa.

"No there is one more. It's kind of weird though."

"Well what is it?" he asked curiously.

"It doesn't actually have a name. I've heard people call it 'the end all'. It allows us to bring back the dead and the dying."

"What?!" he asked in shock.

"I don't believe much in it myself, but I've heard people talk about it. Apparently you can take your soul and give a little bit of it to that person, it heals all of there injuries and can even bring back the dead. According to what I've heard you can't control it like other powers, it just happens. Also if the other person dies of unnatural causes you can die with them, but you can also continue to heal them. If they do die naturally, however, you receive that bit of you back and continue on with your life." She finished explaining it and looked at Spark.

"You can't be serious about that power." he began, "You can't bring people back from the dead."

"Hey I never said I believed you could either. I just told you what I've heard." She finished. There was some silence for a minute. Spark broke it with a statement.

"It stopped snowing." he said looking towards a window.

"What Really? Hey what time is it?" she asked, looking for a clock.

"About ten minutes after twelve." He read the clock directly behind her on the wall.

"Ten minutes past… oh no! I'm going to be late!" she said getting up and flying off towards the door.

"Hey wait up!" shouted Spark, who was trailing right behind.

She floated up to the door and opened it.

"Wait, I still have more questions!" shouted Spark catching up to her.

"Maybe another time." she said as she began to float away.

"Please answer one more." He begged her. She turned around and waited for the question.

"What was your name? You never told me what it was."

She smiled at him, "My name is Lila."

"It was nice to meet you Lila"

"It was nice to meet you too Spark." And with those words and a smile she left.

----------

Spark definitely got what he wished for this Christmas, maybe even more. This story is dedicated to all those people out there who have searched and searched but never found what they were looking for. Maybe this Christmas you will find it.

----------

END

----------

Please review! Your thoughts and comments are important, no matter how small.

----------

A poke12101 production:

Disclaimer:

I own only the plot and the few characters I've made up in this story I do not own Pokémon or its' characters.

----------

**Author Note:**

**1.) ****If you read this story, loved it or hated it, please read and review my other Story: The Lady of the Water. You can click on my author name (at the top of this page) to find a link to it on my author page.**

**2.) Also don't think I've given up on my other story because I haven't updated it. I will update it soon, (probably a week after I post this story) but first I have to survive the holidays.**

This Story contained a total of: 2,238 words.


End file.
